


Knight in Witcher armor

by deerna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Baptism of Fire spoilers, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Geralt and Regis drink and reminisce about the past in the Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery.“Alright, I liked that you were so knowledgeable about random shit—I still do. You have a terrible sense of humour, but it still makes me laugh. You’ve got many a talent, not last your ability to make some really fuckin’ impressive quality mandrake hooch—”“Why, thank you. What else?”“You’re a sincere friend and a loyal companion,” Geralt continued, sober and quieter. “I know I told you before, but I’m really glad you’re still alive, Regis. When I saw you die like that—” His voice cracked and he stopped talking.“Shall I tell you what made me like you, Geralt of Rivia?” Regis murmured.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Knight in Witcher armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawwnRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawwnRC/gifts).



> Giveaway prize for jawwnRC, who wanted Regis and Geralt reminiscing and drinking in a graveyard! I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm so glad I finally managed to write some Regis/Geralt, since they've been my true first ship for the witcher, when I played TW3 last year. Watching the Netflix series changed my priorities, but Regis is still one of my big loves <3
> 
> General spoilers about the DLC and the books, though it never goes too much into detail!

“Do you remember our first encounter?” Geralt asked, out of the blue. He slurred a little, and there was a slight flush high on his pale cheekbones, a shine in his eyes. “You were hiding under a gravestone and you scared us all to death.”

“Of course I remember. You lot drank all my good mandrake moonshine and fell asleep in my cottage,” Regis smiled, taking a sip from the bottle they were passing back and forth. “There were rumours of a vampire haunting the premises, and you were so impressed by my knowledge on the topic…”

Geralt snorted and looked away, snatching the bottle back. “I wasn’t _impressed,_ I just— ‘s nice to meet someone who knows their stuff, y’know. It’s not like I found you cool or anything.”

It was Regis’ turn to snort. “Did you think I was _cool_ , Geralt?”

“No. Yes. Maybe.” He knocked their shoulders together, amicably. “Shut up, I’m too drunk for this.”

“Oh, but it’s such an interesting topic,” Regis teased him, merciless. “So that’s why you were so offended to find out I was one of those oh-so-dangerous higher vampires. You disliked the idea of having to kill one of your new _cool_ friends.”

Geralt groaned. “Come on. I was just humiliated, I guess. A witcher who can’t recognize a vampire standing right below his nose? Pathetic.”

“Don’t be upset, Geralt. The power of cool was shielding me. What else did you think of me?”

“Fishing for compliments, are we?” Geralt smirked, and looked at him. His pupils were wide and dark, catching the light of stars and soaking in the alcohol from the liquor. “Alright, I liked that you were so knowledgeable about random shit—I still do. You have a terrible sense of humour, but it still makes me laugh. You’ve got many a talent, not last your ability to make some really fuckin’ impressive quality mandrake hooch—”

“Why, thank you. What else?”

“You’re a sincere friend and a loyal companion,” Geralt continued, sober and quieter. “I know I told you before, but I’m really glad you’re still alive, Regis. When I saw you die like that—” His voice cracked and he stopped talking.

“Shall I tell you what made me like you, Geralt of Rivia?” Regis murmured. “I liked how easy you were around people, despite your surface prickliness and stubbornness. I like that you can see the good in people, even where nobody else would. As disillusioned you always act towards the world, I love that you haven’t given up doing the right thing, yet. A real knight in a witcher’s armor—and not only because Queen Maeve made you such.”

He turns to look at Geralt, who is watching him like he’d never seen him before. The slight sheen in the back of his wide pupils make him look like a vampire fledgling, suddenly young and alarmed in the face of a bigger danger.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Witcher? A less noble character would have not helped two wretches like Detlaff and me. After all these years are you still so bad at taking compliments?”

“I’m just surprised at your high opinion of me, that’s all,” Geralt muttered.

Regis smiled and shook his head. He put a gentle hand on the Witcher’s jaw and pulled him in a kiss, showing him exactly what he thought of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @somewhatclear


End file.
